Nice to meet you   again
by little.manatee
Summary: Alex Rider lose a bet to a teenager pickpocket who he met by chance at a street one day and make it his life mission to find out who the hell is this boy. But all Alex knows right now is that his cerulean eyes look so familiar and his name is…Cossack?
1. Prologue

**Nice to meet you…again.**

**Author :** Aceccentric.  
**Fandom :** Alex Rider.  
**Pairing : **Can be consider friendship or very, very slightly slash. Yassen/Alex (You may have to squint really hard.)  
**Rate :** T

**Warning :** Again, slightly slash. OOC. Slow updating. Bad grammar. (Sorry about this, but English is my second language and I have no beta.) Names maybe misspelling 'cause I don't have English version book.

**Summary :** Alex Rider lose a bet to a teenager pickpocket who he met by chance at a street one day and make it his life mission to find out who the hell is this boy. But all Alex knows right now is that his cerulean eyes look so familiar and his name is…Cossack?

**Note :** Well, this is my second fanfic, so please read and tell me what you think. I don't mind criticism as long as you tell me politely. Oh…and this story has nothing to do with 'From all of as to you' (my one-shot) though the SoPB will appear. (For those who don't know what it is, I'll explain in the story later.)

**Disclaimer :** Alex Rider belongs to Anthony Horowitz.

* * *

**Prologue.**

Walker inhaled deeply.

This would not be the first time he kills and today's job was supposed to be easy. Still, he was, nonetheless, nervous. After all, you didn't get to kill world's best assassin everyday, right?

He adjusted his doctor white gown again slightly and did the last minute check.

Ready, he kept his sweating hands inside the gown pocket and opened the door of the changing room, facing the nurse station. Only one nurse was sitting there, holding a clipboard. Computer screen gleaming on the desk enlighten the tag on her uniform and told him that her name is Diana Meacher.

Summoning his confidence for all it was worth, Walker gave her a tired, but resign smile that all doctor usually have on a long night shift and hid his relief when she, in return, gave him an understanding smile, greeting him softly. If she was surprise when he walked pass her heading towards the forbidden section, she didn't voice her query, just simple let him passed easily without any question.

The hospital corridor at midnight was overcastted with shadow, adorned with small dim light on the ceiling. It seemed to be long and endless, only darkness awaited at the edge. A few night shift nurse and some late-working doctors paced around.

He held up his hand, greeting them.

They nodded, acknowledging him.

He continued on his way.

They forgot about him.

Perfect.

Walker noted that the closer his destination, the more security lining within the walls. He ignored it. They were not his problem. It was his other colleagues' duty.

Finally, he arrived.

Room 9.

An armed policeman was sitting in front of the door. When he saw him, he stood and asked for his I.D. card.

Walker put his left hand into his gown's pocket and fumble around, pretending to find his card. Then he felt his mobile vibrated, it was a signal from his friends, means that the security cameras had been taken care of. Whoever watches the tape would see the same screen of the quiet room repeated all night and they wouldn't know what really happen until the morning.

Bring out the fake card; the policeman leaned forward to inspect it.

Quicker than an eyes blink, Walker stroked his left hand on the guard feeble neck three times.

He died instantly.

Not even bat his eyelash, Walker left the man in sitting position out of the room and walked inside. The room was all white and boring just like any other room in the hospital. A soft light from the crescent moon coming in through the window illuminated the figure on the small, uncomfortable bed.

His target lay still on his back, looking so vulnerable, almost out of life save for the soft breathing sound. His wrists were hooked up to numerous tubes, pumping drugs through his veins, assumed to be nutrient solution and tranquillizer.

Not even a trace of what he once was could be found.

Walker walked closer to the bed, taking out a tiny pill from a casket. He reached out the other hand to capture his target.

Suddenly, a hand caught him and he found himself staring at a pair of blue eyes.

So maybe he didn't lose his touch after all.

"Who sent you?" The voice was hoarse and no louder than a whisper, but still held some weight and warning. The ex-assassin was as pale and weak as one could be, yet his grip was quite tight, considering he had been in coma for nearly a year and just woke up 2 months ago.

…though still not tight enough.

With one flip, Walker was able to unloose his hand and swiftly seize the man's jaw, shoving the pill through his throat followed by a glass of water, ignored the target's resistant attempt.

The effect was instant and Walker released his hold.

APTX4869… an untraceable lethal poison the organization has developed. It involved the activation of uncontrolled apoptosis which cause death by the destruction of cells.

Glancing back at the room one last time, he saw the man on the bed thrashing and gaping in agony, but only choking sound could escape from his lips. Faded smoke was emitted from the shaking body. His face was distorted in pain and his sharp cerulean eyes look back into his killer's brown ones.

Walker closed the door.

The next morning, the nurse found an empty bed; no sign of someone had ever been there.

* * *

**A/N: **I bet whoever read case closed knew what is going to happen…  
Anyway, I wonder how many people remember who Diana Meacher is. She is not an OC.


	2. In which a spy and a thief met

Nice to meet you…again.

**Author :** Aceccentric.  
**Fandom :** Alex Rider.  
**Pairing : **Can be consider friendship or very, very slightly slash. Yassen/Alex (You may have to squint really hard.)  
**Rate :** T

**Warning :** Again, slightly slash. OOC. Slow updating. Bad grammar. (Sorry about this, but English is my second language and I have no beta.) Names maybe misspelling 'cause I don't have English version book.

**Summary :** Alex Rider lose a bet to a teenager pickpocket who he met by chance at a street one day and make it his life mission to find out who the hell is this boy. But all Alex knows right now is that his cerulean eyes look so familiar and his name is…Cossack?

**Note :** This story will focus on Yassen and Alex interaction. . I'm just start writing so I still have a lot to learn but I'll try my best.

**Disclaimer :** Alex Rider belongs to Anthony Horowitz.

* * *

**I. In which a spy and a thief met.**

Alex Rider felt lost.

The past week had been the worst week of his life. Not because there was a mountain of homework waiting for him to finish, nor was it because there was only two week left before the final exam which Alex was quite sure he wouldn't be able to pass.

But because Jack was gone.

She left him.

* * *

"_I'm sorry, really sorry…Alex. But I couldn't take it anymore. A year ago, you were just a normal teenager, but now….now…" Jack said in trembling voice, sobbing. "…you always gone off to God know where, doing things that could kill your life and all I can do is praying and hoping. Then you came back battered and bruised…looking less and less alive every single damn time…and today, when they came…I can't…" She chocked back another sob._

_After another suppose-to-be an easy mission, getting hurt and almost died (yet again), Alex came back only to find his house burning and his house keeper on the hospital bed, wailing her eyes out._

_From what he gather from MI6, seemed like some members of the terroristic organization that he just blown up had decided to take revenge. _

_And Jack became their victim._

_Fortunately, MI6 was, for once, came on time and saved her life. However, being assault in her own house was the last straw for Jack. _

_Living with a teenager was hard, a teenager spy was harder._

_She really, really loves Alex and would always stand by him, but the past year had been stressed for her and she, like everyone else, had her limited. _

_And he knew._

"_I'm really, really sorry,..Alex"_

_So he let her go._

* * *

Now he was wandering the street at night showered by the street light, having nowhere to go. MI6 had agreed to let him live alone, taking care of himself and already provided him a new house, but he didn't want to stay there. It just felt so…

…not home.

Sighing and trying to get rid of his depressing thoughts, Alex continued his walk when a teenager boy wearing a cup bumbling into a fat, chubby man next to him.

"Be more careful!"

"Sorry." The boy said but didn't stop walking as if he was in hurry.

Alex knew better.

A pickpocket.

Though almost missed it, Alex's hawk-like eyes caught the action.

It happened in less than a second that they collided; the thief slipped his hand into the man suit, came out with a black corpulent Hermes and swiftly shoved it in his jean's pocket before walking away.

His prey didn't suspect a thing.

Alex let out a whistle, feeling both amazed and astounded by the thief's skill. Even he, who had been trained to do it since ten-year-old, couldn't be that good.

Intrigued, Alex followed the teen. There was nothing better to do, anyway.

The pickpocket expert surveyed the crowd with his blue eyes under the white cup, assumingly choosing a new target. It was still early in the night, several people roaming along the road.

A couple was dating at a restaurant. A man in old charcoal suit was reading a book while waiting at the bus stop. A drunk was sleeping at the side way. Between the two men a women caught his eyes.

Around twenty in age, dressing in a none-sleeved shirt and skirt so short that Alex thought she shouldn't bother to put it on and just go off naked. She stood in front of a shop, typing eagerly on the phone, oblivious to all her surroundings. A purple purse peer out of the Bellino hand-bag which dangling on her bare shoulder.

She would be the easiest target ever.

Alex watched as the teen moved closer to the woman and stretched out his hand.

Suddenly, to his surprised, the thief drew back when it almost reach her and stepped aside, buying a drink from the slot machine at the opposite side of the street and leaning his back on the nearby wall, as if he didn't attempt to do anything from the start.

Alex titled his head in confusion.

Curiosity won (as always), He walked slowly towards the other teen and stood beside him. The taller boy didn't move or acknowledge him in anyway, still watching the woman. But, Alex saw, from the corner of his eyes, his shoulder tensed up slightly.

A moment of silent passed.

Both boys locked their gaze at the lady.

"Why didn't you steal her purse?"

The other teen look a bit startled as he turned his head towards him. Alex still kept his eyes at the girl, pretending not to be too interested. Though, he could feel those sharp blue eyes under the cup examined him thoroughly for a long moment.

Then, the thief turned back to sip his drink. Just when Alex almost thought he wasn't going to answer, he spoke.

"Because…" His voice was bass and smooth with no accent. "I'm not stupid enough to thieve an officer."

Now it's Alex turn to look at the taller boy, raising his eyebrows. The pickpocket didn't elaborate so he tried to inspect the woman again.

She was now sitting on the footpath, showing her white, long, slender legs to the world and still not stops playing her phone. There was nothing out of place and Alex couldn't imagine someone with her personality in a police uniform, but the other boy certainly sure about his assumption…

A mischievous idea popped into Alex mind.

"Let's bet." Alex said, catching the other's attention. "I bet she is just a general woman, you could find in any night club and you bet she is an off-duty officer."

The thief raised his eyebrows, still kept a stoic expression, but Alex noticed amusement glint in his blue eyes. He took it as a sign of interested.

"If I'm wrong, I'll treat you to Haagen Dazs."

"And if you're right?"

"Then you treat me." He stated, giving the teen half mock half challenge smile. "The Hermes you've got from that man should be enough."

Alex knew this was quite childish, but, hey.., he is only fifteen, he allowed to have some fun. Besides, it could be interesting.

The other boy still looked a bit hesitate, he gave the women another glance.

"She was not off-duty. I believed she is a decoy." spoke the thief before turn to look at Alex "How are you going to proof it?"

"Well, at first I thought we could just ask, but if you insist she was working then we can wait and see what happen. If she is really a decoy, whoever they're trying to catch must appear soon." Alex replied, shrugging nonchalantly. "So... what do you said?"

The pickpocket tugged his cup down to cover his eyes; a very tiny smirk crept up on his lips

"You're on."

* * *

An hour later, Alex found himself sitting with the thief, eating Haagen daz…

…and paying.

* * *

**A/N :**Hehe…so now they met.

Diana Meacher is the nurse in Ark angel. I'm suck at thinking up a new name, so I usually use anyone I found in the original book. I even put him in the same room as Alex. ;p

Until next time.


	3. In which the spy loose a bet

**Nice to meet you…again.**

**Author :** Aceccentric.  
**Fandom :** Alex Rider.  
**Pairing : **Can be consider friendship or very, very slightly slash. Yassen/Alex (You may have to squint really hard.)  
**Rate :** T

**Warning :** Slightly slash. OOC. Bad grammar. NoBeta. Names maybe misspelling.

**Summary :** Alex Rider lose a bet to a teenager pickpocket who he met by chance at a street one day and make it his life mission to find out who the hell is this boy. But all Alex knows right now is that his cerulean eyes look so familiar and his name is…Cossack?

**Note :** I really hope I could do better than this…

**Disclaimer :** Alex Rider belongs to Anthony Horowitz.

* * *

**II. In which a spy lost a bet.**

"So, they've got him."

"It seems so."

Blunt didn't show any reaction after that and Mrs. Jones took it as a sign of dismissal.

Yassen Gregorovich had escaped.

They'd searched through the entire hospital and its surrounding area. Nothing was found. The tapes from the security camera were useless. Smither confirmed that it had been intercepted from outside and Blunt concluded that the assassin must be taken by SCORPIA.

No way could MI6get him back now.

Mrs. Jones sighed. It had been a hectic week. The world best-known assassin had slipped off their clutch and their best agent's house was burnt down.

Their best agent.

Alex Rider.

She wondered what he was doing right now.

* * *

The said spy was currently eating Chocolate Decadence, once in a while, stealing a glance at his companion and pouting.

Ok…maybe frowning but in the thief's eyes, it surely looked like a pout.

* * *

_Half an hour after the bet started, the moon already rose in the night and the street became more vacant; there was only the two of them, a man at the bus stop, the drunk and the women left. _

_Alex was getting bored and almost called off the bet when a van dived in and parked next to the lady. Two men came out, approaching her._

_Both boys couldn't hear what was said, being on the opposite side of the street, but they were definitely persuading the woman to do something. And a moment later they saw one of the man grubbing the lady's arm, trying to drag her to the van._

_Alex, being Alex, stepped out to help, but the other teen grubbed his arm tightly, stopping him. He was about to yell at the thief when he heard a loud slumming sound and looked back, fear for the worst._

_What he saw, however, was not what he expected._

_The women had kicked the man who seized her arm, breaking his balance and hurling him into back fall. She now pressed him down and put his arms behide his back, locking his wrist. _

_The other man panicked at the sight, taking out a pocket knife and attacking her, only to be stopped by the man in charcoal suit while the drunk man who, apparently, not drunk took care of the van's driver. _

_The police had everything under control._

* * *

Thus, Alex Rider lost the bet.

And he still couldn't figure out how the thief knew that woman was an officer.

With that thought, Alex couldn't resist to steal another glance at the said thief. The electric light at the shop made him see the other more clearly, even though he still refused to take off his cup. The boy was attractive, with blond hair that darker than his, pale skin and distinctly chiseled lips. Beside the white old cup, he wore a graffiti T-shirt (which doesn't suit him at all) and a pair of second hand jeans. His canvas shoes looked like it needs a wash.

He moved with a relaxed and graceful poise, like a dancer on stage.

Alex bet plenty of girls (and maybe boys) probably chasing him at school.

Noticed his stare, the thief looked up. Alex quickly bent his head down to avoid meeting eyes. Those pale blue eyes always disturbed him greatly. They stood out even half of his face covered by the shadow of his cup and they looked older than they should, liked his own eyes. Besides, whenever the other teen gazing at him, Alex would felt like he had been thoroughly explored, like the thief knew everything about him.

What bother Alex the most though, was the sentiments that often ran across the stranger eyes when looking at him.

"The ice-cream won't disappear by just staring at it, you know?" The other teen's face was blank, but there was a hint of teasing in his voice.

Startled but hid it, Alex scowled at the boy, digging his ice-cream and putting it into his mouth. Feeling the other gaze; Alex peeked through his blond hair. His eyes held those strange emotions again.

Some amusement and a little bit of mockery, mixed with bitterness and… what should he call that…compassion?

Alex didn't understand the boy at all.

He didn't understand himself either. He was a spy and by nature paranoid of strangers and unknown, but he felt strangely comfortable with the boy.

Why?

"What is it?"

Alex titled his head, confused by the other's question.

"It seems like you want to ask something, what is it?"

"Well…" The spy trailed off, thinking up some excuse. He hasn't got a clue why this boy made him feel like a child talking to an adult. "I'm just wondering how you can identify the officer. From my point of view, she didn't give anything out at all."

Alex sworn he saw a mix of triumph and satisfaction flashed in the thief eyes.

"You're right. She didn't. But her colleague sure did."

He paused.

"The man wearing an old charcoal suit always looks up from his book when someone came near her and I knew the sleeping man was not actually drunk, because, even though I could smell alcohol from his cloth, none came from his mouth." The thief explained, enjoying Alex's attention. "Besides, I heard that a couple of weeks ago there were a lot of women disappearing in this area."

"Why being a pickpocket if you can deduction like a detective?"

"Because pickpockets get paid more than detectives." His pale blue eyes sparkled with mirth before stood up, indicated that he is going.

"Wait!" The words came off before Alex could stop himself.

The other teen turned back, raising his eyebrows in question.

"What's your name?"

Hesitated for a moment, he answered.

"Cossack."

* * *

**A/N :** So…What do you think? Sorry, this chapter is a bit lame.


End file.
